Flashpoint
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: It's little things that can change the course of a life, a people a war. After a series of events led Harry to Malfoy Manor before Christmas instead of after and he escapes with Ollivander he leaves behind the Malfoys to face the wrath of Voldemort…
1. Chapter 1: Riddle Manor

_Disclaimer: _

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. :)_

_Summary:_

_It's little things that can change the course of a life, a people a war. After a series of events led Harry to Malfoy Manor before Christmas instead of after and he escapes with Ollivander he leaves behind the Malfoys to face the wrath of Voldemort… This will be dark, mostly for Lucius Malfoy as his wife and son are hiding a secret from him that could get them killed. They manage to turn the rage Voldemort has turned on them to Lucius solely and Voldemort is not going to be very forgiving of the Malfoy head at all._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter One: Riddle Manor:

_Traitor, fool, weakling, coward_, the worlds rang in Lucius Malfoy's head, words from his own wife! He could still see his son so still and white under the remains of the chandelier, how when he woke he looked at his own father with anger and hatred. The only satisfaction he had was the fact that Bella had been tortured by her own sister and would have died at her hand but for the dark lord. It was Severus who had bound him, and Severus who had handed him over to MacNair who had orders to take him to Riddle Manor. Lucius knew begging he had no wand to defend himself, no way to stop the stunner that had taken him out of the battle would matter to the dark lord. He had failed and now would die for it, alone and after the dark lord finished whatever torments he had for the him. Lucius was all too aware how much taller and stronger MacNair was as he was thrown still bound into a bare room.

"Not so high and mighty now are you Malfoy?" MacNair said behind his mask.

"I deserve whatever the dark lord wishes to do to me." Lucius said calmly, he would not beg before this man. "Draco will be a better follower of the dark lord with me out of the way."

"Trying to worm your way out of whatever he has in store for you will not work with me. I will not plead for you and risk his wrath."

"It would be unwise for you to do so." Lucius replied.

MacNair turned in a swirl of robes and left Lucius bound in the dusty bare room for whatever fate awaited him. Lucius would not run, he could have been left in an open field and he would have stayed. His family would be killed if he tried to run, even so he was left here bound to humiliate him. He sat up and the light from the moon shone in and made his silver blond hair fairly glow. His pale clean shaven noble face had a few bruises on it and his gray eyes tried to hide the fear he felt as his master came into the room. He managed to get to his knees as Voldemort came over bent down putting a long pale finger under Lucius's chin forcing him to look into the pale snake like face with inhuman red eyes. He was clad in layers of black robes all in silk that flowed about him stiff with his dark magical power.

"Lucius you disappoint me." Voldemort said nearly smiling as he felt the terror from his death eater in waves. "Why do I not have Harry Potter?"

"I-I listened to Bellatrix and did not activate my mark once Draco recognized Potter." Lucius said.

"I see so she runs Malfoy Manor, you do not?" Voldemort said taking his wand out drinking in the terror that washed over Lucius. "She geld you and take your place as head of your house?"

"No master, I was wrong." Lucius said, "I don't deserve to live."

"You dare state when you deserve to live or die? I decide that, you do not. Your son fought bravely when Harry Potter attacked and was wounded. Yet you did not, you could have got a wand as of now why did you not?"

"I did not think you wished me to have a wand master." Lucius said.

"Ah you dark think for me as well Lucius?" Voldemort hissed, "you take too many liberties, I think you need to be punished."

"Yes master." Lucius said surprised when his hands were unbound.

"Get up," Voldemort said his wand aimed at Lucius and Lucius stood head bowed. "Take off your clothing, all of it."

Willing himself not to tremble in fear Lucius did as he was ordered to. He cast his fine outer and inner robes aside and started on his shirt. As he was removing his clothing Voldemort had taken to pacing and Lucius knew he was in for quite a bit of pain. He quickly stripped bare but before he could fall to his knees Voldemort threw him to the wall and examined his naked death eater with amusement. He knew how much this would humiliate the pureblood being forced to strip bare. Normally a wizard was aloud some covering even when he was tortured but not now, Voldemort took in the toned pale body of his death eater marked only by the dark mark on his arm. He smiled a cold smile enjoying the torment his death eater was going through now.

"Let's see what should we do with you now hmm?" Voldemort asked walking up to brush his fingers over Lucius face down his chest.

"I-I am sorry m-master." Lucius managed to say.

"You will be!" Voldemort shouted, "Crucio!"

The pain filled Lucius and he collapsed to the floor unable to do anything but scream in agony. Voldemort left the curse on Lucius for what seemed like ages when he finally took it off it was only for a few minutes to allow Lucius to recover from the pain before he put the curse back on him. He would not be satisfied until he got this particular death eater howling in agony and sobbing from pain. He knew he walked a fine line, he did not want Lucius to go insane but he would get him to beg for mercy. Again he removed the curse leaving the naked trembling death eater before him gasping in pain only to put the curse back on him yet again. Once it was taken off him again Lucius reached out to Voldemort tears streaming down his face and Voldemort pulled the hem of his robe away from Lucius.

"Master please have mercy and kill me!" Lucius begged.

"You dare ask for mercy?" Voldemort shouted, "Lord Voldemort does not give mercy!"

"I have failed you, I deserve death please master!" Lucius begged and Voldemort knew he had to leave off the curse for now or risk an insane death eater. Still he savagely kicked Lucius hard in the gut.

"I told you I do not give mercy!" Voldemort snarled.

He turned in a swirl of black silk robes and left Lucius naked, in pain and sobbing on the floor. Lucius curled up in a corner of the room near the fireplace, and tried to get a fire going without a wand. He was dismal without his wand and was unable to do so. He lay back against the wall curling up to try and get warm. He heard something in the chimney and saw an owl fly down the chimney and land by him. Lucius looked around startled but he knew he was alone in the manor and he wondered who would have written him. He took the letter off the owl and read it.

_Lucius,_

_You and I never saw eye to eye but I know what happened at Malfoy Manor. Harry spoke to me and told me, this letter is charmed so that only you or I could read it because I know that the dark lord (as you call him) is very upset with you. However your son is back at Hogwarts under the strict eye of Severus Snape and whatever he has done I know he would not harm him. I regret to inform you that Dobby your former elf was killed in the escape and I know your part in trying to protect Harry. _

_Arthur Weasley._

The owl was about to leave but Lucius held up his hand and the owl understood to stay. Lucius was a powerful Occulumens, he was able to hide things from the dark lord. Not everything but he was able to hide how much he loved his own family and the fact he really hated his master. Especially this last year, if things continued the way they were their world would be exposed and Lucius had to do what he could to remove the threat. He looked around for a quill and found one but no ink, he saw a sharp shard of glass on the floor and cut his own hand, mixed it with the soot in the fireplace and used the back of the letter sent to him. He wrote a quick letter as he was not sure when Voldemort would be back to torture him more and quickly read it.

_Arthur,_

_Helga Hufflepuff's cup is in the Lestrange vault. Let Potter know, he will know who to use to get in as he freed mine._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Lucius tied the letter to the leg of the owl, managed to burn the quill with great effort wand-less magic and watched the owl leave. Lucius knew there was no turning back now, if the dark lord found out he would suffer a slow painful death. Yet he had no choice in what he did, if the Wizarding world was to survive then he had to destroy Voldemort. He curled up on the floor and thought he would not sleep but he did and Voldemort came back the next morning to wake his naked prisoner huddled against an inner wall.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Oh yes a little cliffhanger there. I know you want to know what happens next, should I let Lucius live? Kill him off or just torture him more? Review to let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2: Shell Cottage

Chapter Two: Shell Cottage:

Harry dusted the dirt off his jeans and turned to face those gathered. Dobby was dead, he was not coming back and he blamed himself. He finally managed to block out Voldemort's rage at Malfoy manor as his grief over took him. He stayed at the grave when the rest of the family went back into the house and did not hear two people come up and two sets of arms gently encircle him. He saw to his left Remus Lupin with his graying tawny hair and blue eyes and to his right Tonks with her hair dark brown with gray eyes, she was in "safe mode" today to show respect for the dead no doubt. Harry turned and faced Remus and sobbed in his arms while Tonks rubbed his back both doing their best to comfort him.

"It's not your fault Harry." Remus said, "it's not, none of it."

"They all died for me!" Harry said, "more will die now!"

"It's not your fault Harry, you cannot think that way." Tonks said rubbing his back gently, "it's snake-face's fault."

"Snake face?" Harry said looking over at her his green shining with tears.

"Yea my other name for him well Remus doesn't really swear and he is working to get me off it so I call him snake face." Tonks said, "now you should come in, it's cold out here."

"Yes you will need some rest, then we can decide what to do." Remus said.

"What do you mean we?" Harry asked.

"We as in you me Remus, Hermione and Ron of course." Tonks said, "Remus and I may not be able to go on your adventures but we can help you out."

"What Dora is saying she put a spell on me that keeps me close to Dora." Remus said smiling at the startled look from Harry. "At least that is what she told me."

"Kinda like a leash?" Harry asked.

"Yes just like that." Remus said.

"So marriage is the old ball and chain literally!" Harry said grinning.

He ducked and laughed as both Remus and Tonks glared at him. They walked into the house and all three were ordered to take a seat. They did and Harry managed to eat well, Ron had come down, his red hair cut short, still looking shaky after his bad Apparation from Grimmauld Place. With no other choice Hermione and Harry had to bring him to Shell Cottage while they hunted for the other Horcruxes, he was too badly hurt to go on the hunt. Harry had missed his friend and was glad to see him again, it was agreed they would have come back to get him and though the time in Malfoy manor was bad they at least were back together as friends much sooner than any had expected. Harry had found the sword of Gryffindor and Hermione had destroyed the locket.

"So what are you going to do now?" Bill asked the three teens.

"Stay with us." Remus said and at the look from the teens, "no you do not need to be out in the cold wilds, we are at Tonk's parents home, it's under a Fidilus charm. Ted Tonks is hiding there though officially he died as snatchers tried to capture him."

"A lot of muggle born are disappearing this way." Tonks said quietly, "either by hiding or leaving the country, it's on Potterwatch."

"What is that?" Harry asked dreading the answer.

"The resistance wireless station." Remus said.

"Why must everything be named after me?" Harry said irritably.

"Cause you are you." Ron replied.

"Should be named the anti-dark lord station." Harry said. "Won't your mum and dad mind us being there?" This last to Tonks.

"No she will not mind." Tonks said.

Hermione had been getting quieter and quieter as their living situation was decided. She was not sure she could be under the same roof as Andromeda Tonks, it's not that Andromeda was anything like her sister, she was not but she looked like her. Harry turned to Hermione and understood what was wrong at once, she had been tortured by Bellatrix for a long time and he knew this might not be the best for Hermione. He looked over at Ron and was grateful his friend showed the same concern, it seemed the two months unwillingly away from Harry and Hermione had effect him and he was able to show concern for Hermione. With a jolt Harry realized his best friends were in love but had not quite worked that out as of yet.

"You can stay here if you need to Hermione." Fleur said seeing the distress in Hermione's face.

"No, I will go, she is not _her_ she would not harm me." Hermione said.

"I will be there." Ron said, "I will not let anyone hurt you. I would have been there but…"

"It's not your fault mate." Harry said.

"Well if I had paid better attention to Apparating I would not have nearly bled out and needed to be patched up." Ron said sounding surprisingly mature, then again he was growing up as they all were. "I promise Hermione that I will not allow anyone to harm you if can help it, I will die first!"

"No talk of dying Ron, mum would dig you up and kill you if you did that to her." Bill warned him.

"Yea she would, I don't want to upset mum."

Once dinner was finished Ron went to the room he had been staying at and he packed. He gave his brother and sister-in-law a hug and headed out with Harry and Hermione to where Remus and Tonks stood waiting. Harry looked back at Bill, still good looking even with the scars from Grayback his long red hair tied back. Fleur was lovely with her long silvery hair hanging to her waist, with that last look Harry put his hand on the portkey and with a jerk around his navel was off to the Tonk's home. They landed in the small front hall and Harry took in the cheery hall briefly before he was ushered into the parlor. It was a room done mainly in greens with purple and sliver accents.

"Ah hello Remus, Dora, I see you brought them." Came the voice of Ted Tonks and Harry turned to the large man who was smiling at all of them. "Good to see you again Harry."

"You too sir." Harry said, "sorry about crashing in your garden."

"Well you had that monster after you after all." Ted said.

"Where is mum?" Tonks asked. "I thought she would come and greet us."

"It's because of me." Hermione said looking miserable.

"Well she is worried for you Hermione, she feels that tonight is not a good night to meet you looking so like her sister. You all have been through so much you need to rest."

Harry had to agree with him and he let him led them up to where they would be staying. The house was the home Ted had grown up in, it was a Victorian cottage with three floors, there were six bedrooms and four bathrooms along with a small library, dining room, parlor, sitting room, kitchen on two acres of land. Harry was given a bedroom next across from Ron while Hermione was given a room close to Remus and Tonks so they could keep watch on her. Remus gave her a dreamless potion and several for the after effects of the Cruciatus. Harry was happy to have a nice soft bed and real roof over head and he was even more surprised he slept well.

He woke up early and went through his morning rituals, one of those involving shaving. On a whim he left a patch on his chin unshaved and looked at his hair which had been in need of a cut even before he went on the run and now was getting longer, well at least longer it did not stick out all over so much. He dressed in clean jeans, tee shirt and sweater and went down to find breakfast in the dining room. Ted was there as was Remus and surprisingly Hermione. Tonks tripped in shortly after Harry as did Ron and last to come was Andromeda. She saw Hermione go stiff and smiled sadly and took a seat quietly, Remus looked at Harry and noticed right away what Harry was going for.

"So trying for a new look pup?" He asked.

"Yea, figured I should grow out my hair, have some facial hair." Harry said looking up at the grin from both Remus and Ron, "what is so funny?"

"You even caring about how you look mate." Ron said.

"He is right, you are growing up pup." Remus said using the term that Sirius had coined for Harry and he had just carried on with. Before he could add anything an owl flew down the chimney and straight for Harry.

"Who would right you?" Ron asked.

"Snape, we are secretly in love." Harry snapped back getting Remus to choke on his tea while Harry read his letter. "It's from your dad."

"My dad?" Ron said.

"Yea it's about what we are going after."

"About that." Ted said putting his tea cup down gently. "I know you cannot tell us everything but you need to tell us what you can, so we can help you. I know enough you are on some kind of mission to take down that monster, you cannot do this on your own."

"Alright then." Harry said looking at Ron and Hermione, "Mr. Weasley got a letter from someone who knows about something we need to get from the Lestrange vault. The actual letter said Helga Hufflepuff's cup is in the Lestrange vault. Let Potter know he will know what to use to get in as he freed mine."

"So how do we get in?" Ron asked.

"You don't." Ted said, "no way you can."

"The Lestrange vault is really far in, as deep as the Black vault and in the same caves if I am not mistaken." Andromeda said, "so is the Fortescue vaults."

"Yes but Florean is dead dear." Ted said.

"Victoria is not, she would help." Andromeda replied.

"Didn't their children go to Beauxbatons?" Ted replied. "How can she help?"

"Harry do you own a house elf?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, Kreacher, but how could he help?" Harry asked.

"Well if he could hide with Victoria when she went to her vault and go into the Lestrange vault then maybe he could get the thing we need." Hermione said.

"Have Kreacher come here, Dora dear if you could speak to Victoria?" Andromeda asked.

"I can do that." Tonks said.

The rest of the morning was spent going over what would be needed and the teens had to tell the adults what they were after. Ron did a quick sketch of the cup and from that Ted was able to create a copy that would replace the cup. Tonks was able to speak to Victoria who agreed to smuggle Kreacher into Gringotts and Harry summoned Kreacher and went over the plan with him. It would be a week before the plan could be worked out and so in the meantime, much to the annoyance of Ron and Harry but the joy of Hermione Remus made them sit down and study each day so that they would not be behind their classmates and would be able to sit their NEWTS, if all went well at the end of the year.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Had to put Harry and Co in here, the thing that bugged me about the last book was the fact that Ron, clearly not fully healed was drug all over England in that state. No wonder he stormed off, he was not fully well and as he never had to go without food and such it was too much. Here he was dropped off at Shell Cottage and that will make all the difference for him. Since he was gone so much earlier Snape was instructed to drop the sword off for Harry earlier and the locket was destroyed earlier. The other thing that annoyed me was the fact that Harry and Co did not use Kreacher to get the cup! Now with the help of adults they can get rid of the Horcruxes. Oh and living with Remus you know that he will make them study and keep up with their studies!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Punishment

Chapter Three: The Punishment:

Lucius always knew that his master was a sadistic man, after all he allowed torturing sorts like Bellatrix, her husband and brother in law and those like MacNair into his inner circle. Lucius had always thought it was for the greater good, that what Voldemort was doing would free the magical world and put it where it belonged. Now he knew different, Voldemort was out to destroy anything that he thought stood in his way. He also enjoyed keeping his followers in line with two curses, the first mostly used was to cause pain, the other more rarely to kill. Yet now Lucius knew far worse was to be done to him, he bit back a groan and tried to stand as pain shot through him. Of course being thrown down a flight of stairs did hurt badly and he was sure he had a few broken bones.

He cried out as Grayback drug him up by his hair and forced him down another flight of stairs to the lower levels of Riddle manor, at least he was not thrown down any more stairs if that could be any consolation. These lower levels looked more lived in than the main floors, the rooms were well furnished and the room Lucius ended up in had a dark oak desk with a rich patterned rug over the stone floor before it. Lucius saw Voldemort and tried to kneel before him but was drug harshly to the center of the room where he was chained by his wrists from the ceiling. Lucius knew what was coming, he was no fool and he bowed his head in resignation. He did his best not to shiver as he was cold due to lack of clothing, he felt blood trickling down his face from where he had fell and he knew he looked a mess. Voldemort walked to stand before Lucius and traced Lucius's face with a long finger.

"I do not really want to do this." Voldemort lied, "you were so promising, but you failed me for the last time Lucius."

"I am sorry master." Lucius said.

"Yes I am sure you are, but you must suffer, I lost Harry Potter because of you." Voldemort said softly, "even your son fought and nearly died but you, you were not even harmed."

"I am hungry master, he would make a good morsel." Grayback said growling softy in Lucius's ear causing him to flinch at how close the werewolf was. "Never had a pureblood noble before."

"He is not for eating Grayback." Voldemort said summoning some raw meat for the werewolf, "eat that, or suffer my wrath!"

Now Voldemort was not being kind, he knew he had to keep Grayback in line but torturing him only went so far. By feeding pieces of his enemies to Grayback he helped cement the werewolf's loyalty, Nagini did not mind, she preferred what she called sweeter prey, rabbits, rats and the like. Grayback preferred human flesh and that is what Grayback was given here, Lucius turned his head so he did not have to watch Grayback devour what had been a human arm. Grayback finished his revolting meal and bowed low before Voldemort waiting for his orders.

"Have Walden come in Fenrir." Voldemort said.

"Yes master." Grayback said leaving Voldemort with his disgraced death eater.

"Why is it Lucius I must continue punishing you?" Voldemort asked calmly, "can you not do even the simplest things I ask?"

"Master please I am sorry." Lucius said.

"You will be, after I am finished with you, ah Walden good for you to come." This last to MacNair who had walked into the room and knelt before Voldemort, kissing the hem of his robes. "You will whip Lucius."

"With pleasure master." MacNair said grinning evilly.

He rose and tossed his hood and death eater robes off leaving him in heavy black dragon skin boots, kilt white shirt and black vest. He stripped to the waist showing a powerfully built frame. He was a tall man standing just under six foot seven inches and he was pure muscle. He had short black hair with matching hair on his chest and he had several tattoos on his arms besides the dark mark. He had a small mustache and was tanned with a few scars across his body. His most notable feature though were his eyes, they were violet, a very rare color in any human. He was a beautiful man with perfectly sculpted face that went well with his powerful body and he used his good looks to get into places that normally he would not. He was a thoroughly evil man and delighted in torture, murder and even rape, nothing was too low for him to do.

There really was no way for Lucius to brace himself for the whipping he would get, he tried to get his fear under control but it was useless. He resolved not to scream but after the first cut of the whip he lost all dignity and screamed, with the Cruciatus curse one could not help but scream as that seemed built into the curse. Being whipped he should have been able to handle but the pain was every bit as bad as the Cruciatus curse, as it felt like the whip was cutting straight through him. He was not sure how much he could take of this and vaguely he knew he was begging for mercy though he knew none was coming. MacNair was extremely good at this kind of work and in minutes he had left Lucius's back a mass of bloody welts and cuts.

"That will do Walden." Voldemort said holding up a hand.

"Yes master," MacNair said looking at Lucius with a leer on his face, "master may I have a bit of fun with him?"

"You already have." Voldemort said, "he is not to be your plaything in that manner, not yet, if he fails me again perhaps."

"Yes master." MacNair said bowing low.

"Leave us, bring Severus he will be here soon." Voldemort said, "it would be good of you not to upset him."

"Yes master." MacNair said leaving the room.

"Fenrir come here!" Voldemort said causing the werewolf just outside the door to growl and come into the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus Snape sat at his desk in the headmaster's office wishing not for the first time he was not here. He hated the stares of hatred and loathing from nearly all. Though it got to him how those he once called friends saw him as a traitor he did not blame them. After all he had killed Albus Dumbledore and there was no going back for him now, not after Dumbledore ordered him to kill him. Severus Snape was a tall lean man with sallow skin, long greasy black hair his face dominated by his large hooked nose and black eyes. He was as always clad in black, from his high collared buttoned inner robes to his flowing academic outer robes down to his heavy black dragonskin boots and belt. He was finishing up on some paperwork and had just taken a sip of wine when his mark burned.

Hissing more in annoyance than pain he got up, grabbed his cloak and headed out. Soon if all went well Voldemort would be dead and he would have to disappear, it would not matter he had acted on orders he was sure he would be killed on sight once Voldemort was gone. If only Moody had lived, he knew the truth as Dumbledore told him against Severus's protests. No matter no-one else would care to know and really he didn't even care if they knew he had been acting on orders. He would leave England and never return, it held nothing for him anymore. But now he had to answer the summons of his master, a master that was coming closer to being mortal and would die at the hands of Harry Potter.

Severus shoved his traitorous thoughts to the back of his mind behind his shields and put up the thoughts of what was going on in the school to the forefront. He reached the gates of the school and passed through taking a moment to let his mark guide him to Voldemort. Ah that was new, he was back at Riddle manor. Severus Apparated to the gates of the crumbling manor and entered the dilapidated building and saw MacNair waiting for him. Severus sneered at MacNair but followed him down to the lower levels of the manor. He saw Grayback and the werewolf growled at him, at once Severus had his wand out at the werewolf's throat and his silver knife in his other hand.

"You do not ever growl at me werewolf." Severus said coldly his voice like death.

"Oh now you are so powerful you dare treat me this way?" Grayback said showing his pointed teeth, "the dark lord may not like it if you kill me."

"I will not kill you, but he would not care, you are a foul creature, step out of line again and I will kill you." Severus said.

"You can have fun with him later." MacNair said, "the dark lord wants to see you now."

Severus removed his wand from Grayback's throat and followed MacNair to a room that held only a table, Severus looked at what remained of Lucius Malfoy laying face first on the table. He was naked with nothing covering him and his back was a horrible mess of welts, cuts and gashes. Severus knew that the dark lord was upset at losing Harry Potter but this he had not expected. He knelt before Voldemort and kissed the hem of his robe before he was allowed to stand.

"How are you my shadow?" Voldemort said using the pet name he had given Severus so many years ago.

"Well master, the students for the most part show proper respect, those that do not feel the wrath of the Carrows." Severus said, "I of course reserve the worst cases for myself."

"No doubt you do Shadow." Voldemort said, "I want you to heal Lucius, but no pain potions do you understand?"

"Yes master." Severus said.

Voldemort closed the door so that it was only he, Severus and Lucius in the room. Severus went to work first cleaning the horrible gashes then healing them up knowing this was hurting Lucius. He dared not give any pain potions and he could hear Lucius moan in pain. He finished cleaning the wounds and used dittany to start the healing of the wounds then he used his wand to finish the job. Lucius would be in pain for some time though as his nerves had to get used to the fact his body was healed. Severus took out a needle and syringe knowing that without penicillin infection could set in and Lucius could die. He injected it straight into Lucius's hip and once done put his supplies away and shrunk his kit so he could put it back on his belt.

"Leave us, I will call you later, I still have so much to teach Lucius here." Voldemort said.

"Yes master." Severus replied.

He left so glad that he was not on the receiving end of Voldemort's wrath right now. Never had Severus been more grateful that Draco had been sent back to Hogwarts mostly unharmed and ordered to stay there. Narcissa had been caught by Voldemort torturing her sister for her failure and so she had escaped with a single Cruciatus, but Lucius, well his torment was far from over as Severus knew Voldemort was still so very, very angry with Lucius Malfoy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Oh yes Voldemort is not done with Lucius, not by a long shot. I know that the eye color of MacNair is not cannon but I wanted to make him interesting looking with an unusual eye color. I see him as perverted and just as bad as the Lestranges and Carrows. MacNair is a Scott and so there is a good chance under his robes he would wear a kilt. Okay I have seen lots of fan-art with him wearing a kilt, you got me at that one. :) _


	4. Chapter 4: Christmastime

Chapter Four: Christmastime:

It was a cold dreary Christmas for Harry, Ron and Hermione, though they had got the Hufflepuff cup they still had two more Horcruxes to go. Hermione had taken upon herself to destroy the book that made it possible to create a Horcrux even so the teens were feeling down as they knew they had to go to Hogwarts to find the last Horcrux. Hermione had put two and two together and figured out that Voldemort had hidden one in the Room of Requirement. They had no idea as to how to get into the school as Fred and George had not been able to on their hunts of the tunnels. At least the three were not out in the cold suffering in a tent but in a warm house where they were treated very well by Ted and Andy as she liked to be called Tonks. Harry was not as happy with Remus only because Remus made all three of them, (mostly him) work out and learn as much as they could. Only Hermione was happy about the work load that was piled on them but Harry and Ron were not.

"Remus why do we have to do all this studying?" Harry asked just before Christmas, "we are not even in school!"

"True but you will need to take your NEWTS after you defeat snake-face." Remus replied.

"You sure we will survive until then?"Ron asked, "and why did you have us read Hogwarts a History, none of us is getting a NEWT in history!"

"You will be able to after I finish tutoring you."

"What he means is if he can get you three tutored proper then you can get at least seven or eight NEWTS." Tonks replied walking up looking so good pregnant with a round belly and glowing face. "Then he will show just how wrong those who refuse to let him teach are."

"Yes well I have a certain problem." Remus said heavily.

"What your furry one?" Andy said walking up, "I told you there are worse things than being a werewolf, you could be a werewolf death eater."

"Besides you cannot pass your little problem onto your child." Ted said and at the shocked look on Remus's face he turned to Harry. "I cannot get him to believe we don't care he is a werewolf, stubborn as a mule this one."

"Yea I got that." Harry said grinning at the glare he got from Remus, "look it's not your fault Moony, that would be Grayback."

" I don't see why we English even show prejudice against werewolves." Hermione said, "I mean the Americans don't, it's one thing they do right."

"Yes one of the very few things." Ron grinned.

Hermione smiled as Andy sat down and helped Remus with going over the essays the three had been working on. She got along with Hermione very well now after Hermione had got over how much she looked like Bellatrix. She was nothing like Bellatrix, she was a strong woman and witch but she was sweet and gentle and caring. She had been smarter than most purebloods and in fact had in her marriage helped the Wizarding world and was in fact less a blood traitor than someone like Malfoy. Her marriage had created a strong witch who had the rare powers of a metamorphous, both things that would have in ages past gained her high honor. However in this twisted upside down world the purebloods treated her like an outcast. The irony was the fact that Merlin was muggleborn himself a fact that many knew but nearly every pureblood refused to acknowledge.

Andy had become fast friends with Hermione, sharing beauty tips, clothing styles and the like. At first Hermione was not as into the clothes and hair styling and such but Andy had told her that her beauty was like power and could be used when she needed to argue her case whatever that case might be. The two witches shared many other things in common, Andy did not much like the slavery that the house elves were subjugated to but she knew that a house elf would want to be part of a family. Andy stated that an elf would only accept freedom if they would be allowed to stay with their families. It was an eye opener for Hermione, she thought that just giving wages and clothing to the elves would be enough but that they needed to bond with a family explained why Dobby had been so loyal to Harry. Then there was Kreacher, a poor confused soul who did not want to hurt anyone and had only done what he had because he had been told to. Hermione hoped that Narcissa at least felt guilty for getting her cousin killed.

"You know this should be the last essay for a little while." Andy said looking over at Remus. "It will be Christmas in two days."

"Very well, but after the holidays it's back to studying for you lot." Remus said looking sternly at Ron and Harry.

"Thank you Remus!" Harry said grinning.

"Yes well I am sure you want to get your Christmas shopping done." Remus said a smile on his face.

"We cannot go out." Hermione said.

"Well that is what magical catalogues are for." Ted said beaming.

Christmas morning came cold and dark with storm clouds. Harry woke up to a pillow being thrown at his face and he grabbed his wand and threw a stinging hex at Ron before he put on his glasses. At a small yelp he knew he had not missed and he smirked evilly. That is until Ron retaliated by getting him with an Aguamenti spell. Harry dried himself off and walked down to the parlor where he saw Remus and Ted sitting by the fire sipping cups of tea. Tonks came in just after the teens with her mother and Hermione, and they all took a seat around the tree.

Harry was surprised at all the gifts that were there for them and not just from the Weasleys either. All three got coats, trousers, boots and gloves in black dragonskin along with dark navy robes stiff with protection charms for when they went into battle these were from the heads of houses of Hogwarts and Harry grinned at the thought of all three going against Snape to get these to them. Fred and George got them practical gifts, flash bombs, stunning sticks and other things to use in battle. They each got a Weasley sweater, this year they were all black with a golden phoenix on the front. Remus and Tonks had got them chocolate, Ted and Andy three mirrors that they could use to communicate with each other. Bill sent a curse breaking kit to the teens stating that he knew somehow they needed it. It was a practical haul as everything they would need in the battle to come. They were enjoying the day when the floo flared and the only other people allowed here were Fred and George Weasley.

"Greetings dear brother, noble Hermione and prince Harry!" Fred said bowing.

"We bring news of great worth!" George said grinning.

"What news do you two have?" Ted asked.

"We found a way into Hogwarts without being spotted!" Fred said.

"Where is it?" Harry asked.

"Right under the noses of the death eaters dear sir." George said bowing again.

"How much have you two had to drink?" Hermione asked.

"A wee dram or two." Fred said.

"I would say a whole bucketful." Andy said.

"So when will we go and defeat the red eyed monster and his minions?" Fred asked.

"After Christmas and you have dried up." Remus said, "we will need a plan."

It would be a few weeks before the plan could be fully carried out. First a few rescues had to be implemented, one was of Luna Lovegood after the Lovegood home was put under a fidelius charm so that the Lovegoods could keep up the _Quibbler_. Part one of the plan was in place, if all went well and that was a large if Harry would be able to get into Hogwarts and implement the rest of their plan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Even though only a handful know where Harry is gifts can get to him and his friends. Now with them studying, Remus was a professor and he wants them to be able to take their NEWTS. I see him doing something just like this with them. Of course Hermione just loves him for this while Harry and Ron are not so keen on it. Review and I update a bit faster. :)_


	5. Chapter 5: Turning Tide

Chapter Five: Turning Tide:

Lucius refused to show the pain he was in, the dark lord was not around to be amused by his pain and he refused to show anyone else he suffered. He had been allowed to spend Christmas with his wife and son but after boxing day Voldemort took him away again. Lucius knew he was a slave now, a slave to the whims of Voldemort and each day he was tormented and tortured only to have Voldemort start in on him again. Today he had been kicked hard in the ribs and felt a few crack, Voldemort had stormed out in a rage leaving behind the paper that had got him so upset.

Things were not going well for him at all, his use of his name to trace those not loyal to him had backfired in a spectacular way. When his death eaters and snatchers went for those who used his name they were met with both magical and muggle weapons and it was a sure bet those muggleborn underage had found a way to fight back without magic. Many a death eater fell with a bullet or arrow in them and so far Voldemort had lost a few of his inner circle. MacNair, much to the relief of Lucius had been killed as had both Averys, Nott, Mulciber and Goyle with Crabbe so badly hurt it looked as if he would not survive.

To add insult to injury the _Quibbler _had published Voldemort's real identity complete with stating his parents were not wed. In effect calling the heir of Slytherin a bastard half-blood, a status even lower than a muggleborn as he legally had no status in either the magical or muggle worlds. Lucius tensed as he heard soft footsteps and turned to see Severus walk up wand out. So Severus was in on tormenting him now, on orders of Voldemort. Lucius shivered oh so slightly despite his warm robes and wondered what would be done to him now.

"The dark lord wishes to see you Lucius." Severus said. "He wants you unclothed."

"Of course." Lucius said refusing to show the terror scrambling inside him, "he would send you."

"He is our master, one does not disobey him and not regret it." Severus said. "I am sorry it has come to this Lucius."

Lucius nodded and began to undress yet again, he hated this, hated being forced to undress before anyone but his wife and he knew Voldemort knew that. Yet he had no choice, if he refused Voldemort would kill his own family. He quickly got his clothing off glad that Severus did not watch him, then again Severus did not like how Lucius was humiliated like this time and again. Voldemort had no idea what a powerful enemy he was making in Lucius. Severus knew but he was loyal to his friend and to the side of good and light and so would not betray his friend. Lucius once more stripped bare and Severus walked up and put a collar on his friend, and bound his hands behind him.

"I am sorry." Severus said looking Lucius in the eye and Lucius knew he meant it, then louder he tugged on the leash attached to the collar, "it would not do to keep the dark lord waiting Lucius come!"

"He should kill me." Lucius said following Severus out of the room.

"Stop begging I tire of it." Severus said sharply playing his part well.

He drug Lucius into Voldemort's office here in the lower levels of Riddle manor. Lucius fell to his knees before Voldemort and wondered his fate today. He dared not look up as Voldemort had taught him that would just earn him pain. Severus looked down at his friend, he was thinner than he should have been, and if not for Severus getting nutrition potions down him he would be far worse off than he was. He could see the faint scars from the whip on Lucius's back. Interestingly Voldemort had not had him whipped since that first time but he had still had him beat and tortured in other ways. Severus bowed to Voldemort as he stood and walked to stand before Lucius.

"These lies cannot be tolerated!" Voldemort snarled, "how dare they mock me?"

"I have banned any word of these lies in the school." Severus said, "those that dare speak of it do not do so again."

"The attacks I want the families of those who dared attack us!" Voldemort snarled.

"Master they hide now we know not where they are." Lucius said and he was struck hard across the face this drawing blood.

"I did not give you permission to speak Lucius!" Voldemort said coldly, "do so again without my permission and I will cut out your tongue!"

"My lord these attacks while troublesome are just the last gasps of those who do not understand that you are their master now." Severus said.

"You are right I am." Voldemort said then he turned to Lucius, "however some of my loyal followers cannot seem to do what they are told."

"Yes I am well aware of that." Severus replied, "I would ask a small thing master, I need a servant I can trust fully at Hogwarts."

"Hmm well you have been loyal to me, who were you thinking?"

"Rabastan, he would protect me as I need that now." Severus said.

Lucius did not understand what Severus was doing, he did not think this had anything to do with him. However Severus was trying to save his life, he knew if he asked outright for Lucius he would not get him. But if he asked for someone else there was a possibility Voldemort would give him a servant but one that he did not fully want. That would be Lucius Malfoy if Severus played this right.

"I have need of Rabastan, maybe someone else could redeem themselves." Voldemort said.

"Surely not master, he has done nothing but bungle your best laid plans." Severus said, "I would not want him to do so at Hogwarts."

"I have decided, Lucius get up you worthless cur!" Voldemort said and Lucius rose to his feet, "you will be the servant of Severus, do as he says, Severus you can do as you like with Lucius."

"Very well then," Severus took out his wand and aimed it at Lucius, "say goodbye Lucius."

"Ah no you may not kill him, or maim him I still have uses for him." Voldemort said tracing a long thin finger over Lucius face and down his bare chest. "I will miss this though." He stepped back, "take him away now!"

Severus jerked on the leash attached to Lucius and drug him from the room. Lucius was scared but dared not show it, he was not sure how Severus would treat him now he was in his power and wand-less and hurting. Severus made him dress before he drug him to the fireplace and after giving the password and shouting out headmasters office Hogwarts drug Lucius through. They came out and Severus shoved Lucius away from him and warded his fireplace before he went to take a seat at his desk. In the light of the office Lucius looked horrible, he had several bruises on his face and dried blood stained his hair, his eyes were wary and when Severus moved to grab a quill Lucius winced but did not move from where he stood by the fireplace.

"There will be rules while you are here." Severus said, "for your safety of course."

"Of course." Lucius said, "I am sure you are enjoying this."

"You will serve me if I ask, you will not leave these rooms and you will not speak to anyone who comes here unless I allow it understood?" Severus asked.

"I am not a servant!" Lucius shouted, "how dare you, you half blood scum of the mills!"

"I just saved your life, would you rather be at the mercy of our master?" Severus replied, "I could do it you know send you back."

Lucius glared at him hatred and anger and fear on his face. He knew Severus had saved him but it did not make his being forced into this kind of slavery any easier. He was used to giving the orders, to being fully in charge of his realm. Yet now all that power was stripped away and he was now little better than a slave and Severus was his new master now. Lucius knew Severus's temper and he knew now he would do anything to him to keep his place by Voldemort. Had he not shoved Draco aside to take the honor of killing Dumbledore?

"Very well, what do you wish me to do sir?" Lucius said nearly spitting out the last word.

"Sit, you could use some tea and food." Severus said much kinder, "I am sure you have not been eating well as of late?"

"No, but I deserve what was done." Lucius said, "he had a right to be so very angry with me."

"Yes he did." Severus replied.

The men had tea and Lucius wondered what was to happen next. He knew Severus was not as sadistic as Voldemort but he knew from experience it was not wise to get Severus angry. He just hoped that he could speak to his contact here.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Yes I did change the story a bit as there was way too little of Lucius in it. This makes more since and of course having Severus rescue him was a very good thing indeed. If Lucius had stayed with Voldemort there was a good chance he would be dead._

_You know the little button at the bottom of the screen?_

_Please press it and give us a review!_


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontations

Chapter Six: Confrontations:

Lucius stood terrified before McGonagall unable to speak as Severus was not there. She of course thought he was being snobbish and she railed into him. It had all started when Severus had her come to his office and was about to speak with her when she was called away. Lucius was left with the irate deputy headmistress and she had her wand out pointed at him in a threatening way. He felt like a schoolboy all over again as she proceeded to tear him apart. He was backed to the wall well aware he could not hex her as he was of course without a wand.

"So too good to speak to me are you?" McGonagall snapped aiming her wand lower and Lucius winced as he knew what she was capable of, "you will speak or I will hex your manhood off."

"So you come after a man who cannot defend himself?" Lucius drawled refusing to show his fear, "I don't even have a wand the dark lord made sure of that!"

"A likely story, I don't know why I didn't do this at first, Accio Lucius's wand." When nothing happened she lowered her wand again, "so you were right, he emasculate you as well?"

"I don't remember you this course teaching professor." Lucius drawled.

"I am not your professor anymore Mr. Malfoy but I am old enough to tell you what I think of you and your kind. You serve evil incarnate and I wish you had died in Azkaban."

"Don't you think I wish for that?" Lucius snarled his temper getting the best of him, "I hate the dark lord and wish I was dead instead of having to serve that evil creature!"

It was bad timing for Lucius to have said that as Severus had come into the office. He closed the door and watched as Lucius went even more pale than he had before. McGonagall watched in shock as Lucius Malfoy, a pureblood lord fell to his knees before Severus Snape a poor half blood begging for his life, no not his life that of his family. Severus glared at Lucius who was trembling in fear not caring who saw this when there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Everyone looked up to see the portrait of Dumbledore looking down sadly at the scene before him.

"Severus make sure none will disturb us." The portrait said, "it seems Lucius is on our side after all."

"Albus what in Merlin's name is going on?" McGonagall asked.

"Severus please get some tea for yourselves and then I will talk." The portrait said.

Severus snapped his fingers and a small elf appeared and Severus ordered tea. He drug Lucius to his feet and shoved him to a chair and offered McGonagall a chair next. She looked over at Lucius and saw he did not look well at all, he was pale and sweating with real fear and she had never seen this Malfoy so helpless. Maybe the Malfoys were human after all. The tea came and McGonagall did not miss the three drops of clear liquid that was slipped into Lucius's tea. He did as he drank his first cup and looked up at Severus.

"Lucius you and I have had many times were we did not see eye to eye." Dumbledore said, "I want the truth from you now."

"Of course Albus" Lucius said the potion starting to take effect "I hate the dark lord never wanted him back, he was destroying our world not protecting it. I want him gone, destroyed utterly. I believe he made a Horcrux, I pointed Potter to it and hope his meager mind can figure out what to do."

"Lucius that is not kind…"

"He is right Minerva."

"Shut it you!"

"That is enough, now we know where Lucius stands I guess I need to tell you everything don't I Minerva?"

"Not without the other heads of houses." McGonagall said firmly.

"Minerva…" Dumbledore started to protest.

"No we are at war and I want to know exactly where we, where Severus stands in all this to be sure but I want the other heads of houses to know as well."

"Very well then." Dumbledore said.

McGonagall left and Severus took a seat looking upset and he looked over at Lucius. Lucius would take a few moments to come out of the effects of the potion and by that time the heads of houses would be here. They could be trusted, Dumbledore knew that but he had wanted to keep as few people in the loop of what was going on as he could. He would still keep some things from them but he would let them know Severus was on their side. The heads of houses came and took a seat glaring at Severus every now and then. This glaring stopped when they realized with shock that Severus had been ordered to kill Dumbledore so that Draco did not have to. Lucius put his head in his hands at this and did something a Malfoy did not do and did not do in public ever. This very proud very stuck up man cried for what he had forced his son into.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A few days later and Severus was in a bit of a better mood. He still tormented Lucius to keep up appearances but not too badly. Lucius spent time cursing out Dumbledore and thanking him for what he had done. The heads of houses worked to get the school's defenses bulked up and there were rumors they helped the students who were hiding from the Carrows with some sort of project that Severus did not know fully about. Severus was doing some paperwork late one evening with Lucius curled up on the couch sleeping when he saw a shadow and went for his wand. He found it gone and a wand pointed at him, he followed that wand up to the figure of a very upset Harry Potter.

"Ah Potter it seems I under estimated you." Severus said calmly impressed at what Harry had done, "going to kill me?"

"Yes, I have killed, found it's not bad really." Harry said, "but before I do I want to know why, why you killed Dumbledore, and don't you dare blame my father for it either!"

"You should have taken care of Lucius." Severus said and watched as Harry used his own wand to stun Lucius and tuck it into his robes. "Very good, so now what, you kill me you get no answers."

"I hate you." Harry snarled.

"Likewise." Severus said.

With speed Severus did not know Harry possessed he found himself drug from the chair and flung to the floor. Now Severus could fight, he could fight the muggle way quite well and he had in fact beat Harry's father in the few muggle fighting matches they had. Mostly he had knocked Sirius down but once the four boys learned to work together he had to find another way to defend himself, never mind that now he found Harry had some training in muggle fighting. The most brutal fight that had ever graced Hogwarts as a school was underway and Harry was winning. Severus could only defend himself and he could not really get any blows onto Harry. He managed to get his wand back and blasted Harry away from him, Severus looked horrible with a black eye, bloodied nose and feral eyes.

"You should die for what you did!" Harry snarled at Severus, "you foul evil piece of scum!"

"You arrogant pompous brat, you think you can just waltz into this school and expect everyone to like you and that you can come back now and attack me?" Severus hissed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Harry screamed and he threw a silver knife at Severus getting him in the shoulder and getting Severus to stare at him in shock, "unlike my father who you hate so much I would gladly kill you!"

"Harry stop now." Dumbledore said, "before you kill Severus there are things you need to know."

"Headmaster don't." Severus said turning to him throwing the knife onto the table and doing his best to heal up his shoulder with his wand.

"I must, he has to know." Dumbledore said. "All I ask is none of you interrupt but listen to me."

Harry took a seat, wand still out and looked up at the headmaster and listened to what he had to say. When Dumbledore finished Harry sat back in shock. So he had to die, in the end he had to die and Severus knew this. Made more since he killed Dumbledore out of rage for betrayal than anything else. As he sat there thinking Lucius was awake and had heard everything that had been said.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Yes a cliffie and no I will not update until I get a few reviews! I am quite rude that way. Now as for Lucius breaking down, what father with a heart (and we know he has one from DH) would not cry for causing their own child so much sorrow? As for the fight with Severus and Harry, like it hate it felt it should have happened in cannon? Let me know!_


	7. Chapter 7: Horcruxes

Chapter Seven: Horcruxes:

Lucius had been stunned and out cold and had come awake to hear Harry Potter speaking to the portrait. He was stunned and very, very upset at Dumbledore. He thought Harry was a Horcrux? Impossible, Harry could be possessed but only an animal and only a few species could be that. The snake, rat, bat, raven, and cat only could for some reason be turned to Horcruxes. He sat up at once and Harry jumped back covering both Lucius and Severus.

"Impressive Harry." Lucius said, "you have become the warrior you needed to."

"In spite of you, you spineless bastard!" Harry snarled at him.

"I will not deny that, but I had to protect my family, surely you could understand that?" Lucius said, "I am on your side and I can prove it."

"How?" Harry said coldly.

"You don't have to die at all." Lucius said and a look from Dumbledore, "I know how to make a Horcrux and I know the rituals needed in doing so. That does not mean I would be foolhardy enough to do so."

"Oh really?" Harry said. "How can I believe that?"

"Magic is power but in order to create a Horcrux you must kill in cold blood to do so and must do so with hatred. You see the ghosts do you not?" Lucius said then he went on as Harry looked a bit wary, "ghosts are those who stay in this plain to traumatized to go on. When a witch or wizard creates a Horcrux they ban themselves from this realm and heaven if you will."

"I believe he created seven." Dumbledore said.

"Surely not Albus!" Severus said in shock.

"That bloody fool, I thought one but seven?" Lucius said and he took a seat going pale, "oh dear Merlin the diary…"

"Yea you nearly killed Ginny with that you ass…."

"Harry language!" Severus snapped at him.

"Sod off Snape!" Harry snarled his wand pointed at Severus, "I am not through with you!"

"So what were we looking at?" Lucius asked.

"Diary, a ring, locket, diadem, cup and Nagini as the last." Harry said, "so what does that mean for me?"

Before he could continue the door to the office opened and McGonagall came into the room. She found herself facing the wand of Harry Potter and she forced down her shocked look and looked around the room. She saw Severus looked battered and he was bleeding from a wound in the shoulder he was not able to heal up himself. She saw Lucius looking a bit pale and then Harry who still had not lowered his wand. She set her mouth in a grim line and brushed by him.

"Close the door Lucius, Severus you are hurt." McGonagall said walking up to him.

"That is because I tried to kill him professor." Harry said.

"Well I cannot blame you." McGonagall said turning to the portrait of the headmaster, "Albus did you tell Harry Severus is on our side?"

"I did and other things he needed to know." Dumbledore said.

"I can take care of myself woman!" Severus said as McGonagall had walked up to him and was undoing the buttons of his robes, "leave off!"

"Either I help you or I let Harry stun you then help you." McGonagall said continuing with her task.

Harry hid his grin at the humiliation of Severus who now stood bare to the waist as McGonagall took a look at the wound in his shoulder. Severus was lean under his robes but in a well built sort of way. His pale skin was mostly unmarked but for the dark mark and some old white scars on his back. McGonagall worked on the wound, adding potions and such to it and spelling it closed.

"So you came to kill Severus?" McGonagall asked Harry.

"I came to help out moral professor." Harry said, "saw a chance to take out snake-face's right hand man."

"Only you found out as did I he is not." McGonagall said finishing her work, "there you can get dressed."

"You just wanted to see me shirtless." Severus said cheekily then turned as Harry was doing his best not to blush or laugh. "Now what to do about Potter."

"It's about my scar, its cursed and we were looking for a way to remove the curse." Lucius said.

"I could watch you preen all day and maybe it would die of boredom." Harry said getting Lucius go slightly pink, "then again I would die of boredom along with that."

"Severus I now understand why this boy annoys you, he has quite the tongue on him." Lucius snarled, "I would like to tame that."

"Bring it on pretty boy." Harry shot back.

"Harry enough, what curse are we talking about?" McGonagall asked.

Lucius explained the best he could without mentioning the Horcruxes. He knew what had to be kept secret and so he explained what he could. Harry knew he was in for a long night and if he survived, no he was going to survive that was all there was to it.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hermione was beside herself with worry, Harry had not come back from the raid on Hogwarts. All had gone very well, they had met with Neville in the room of requirement that was set up for those students who had to go into hiding. Neville was in charge as he had taken over Dumbledore's army and only stayed at the school to cause trouble. Hermione was able to get healing potions, vitamins and promised to bring sweets the next visit.

Hermione's parents were here with her now, Greg and Diana Granger were not only dentists they worked with MI-5. They had allowed their daughter to think they were Oblivated and had gone deep under cover to help fight the magical war. The queen was not keen on a full scale war of any of her subjects, the royals since the time of the hiding knew about the magical world and had a small group of muggles, squibs and muggle born defended the nation from any magical threat and the Granger's were part of this small "office" now deep in MI-5. Ted Tonks was part of "sector 2" as it was called and he had brought the Grangers to their daughter as the family needed to band together.

"Hermione he will come back." Greg said from where he sat smoking a pipe listening to Potterwatch. "We would have heard by now if snake-face had him."

"I should have gone with him." Ron said, "I should not have let him go off on his own."

"It's not your fault Ron." Diana said, "you could not have known he would go off like that."

"Some friend I am to not notice he had in time." Ron said sitting down looking upset.

"Look you can't blame yourself." Hermione said, "he will come back."

"You got into the school and now we can send weapons for the students to defend the school." Greg said.

The teens nodded and Hermione sat down to wait for wait was all she could do now. The tide was turning against Voldemort, students in the school who were in hiding were being trained to use muggle firearms. Muggle anti aircraft guns were next on the list to be delivered to the school battlements. Ginny Weasley had managed to get a detention in the forbidden forest where she planted several containers around the giant spiders that would kill most of them off. The centaurs were grateful for this and could be seen on the edge of the forest clad for war waiting.

Hermione was dosing by the fire in the early hours of the morning when Harry came back. He looked from Hermione to Ron who was curled up next to her and smiled. He walked up to Hermione who stirred and woke, on seeing him she rose and gave him a large hug. Ron hearing her squeal woke and seeing Harry thumped him on the back. Both saw Harry looked better than he had all year and knew something had happened. Harry sat down with them and explained everything to them that had happened and was going on now.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lucius was curled up on the couch in the headmaster's office when his mark burned. He woke up and saw Severus standing over him and he got up. As before he was drug out and roughed up a bit by Severus. He knew if it looked as if Severus was being nice to him Voldemort would take him back and do things Lucius did not want to think about at all. Severus had to Apparate both men to where Voldemort was having the meeting hoping that the last thing he saw was not the evil dark lord.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So there it is, all the Horcruxes revealed, there will be no more! I see Lucius as knowing how to make a Horcrux but not making one himself. I don't think he would be foolish enough to even try. As for Hermione's parents, I put them with MI-5 as they are comparable to the FBI in the states. MI-6 is comparable to the CIA._


	8. Chapter 8: Draco's Dilemma

Chapter Eight: Draco's Dilemma:

Draco looked over at Neville his "captor" and there was respect in his gray eyes for the other young man. Draco had alerted Neville of the planned attack on his home, he was not expecting Neville to disarm and capture him so quickly or for him to allow his house elves to attack the other death eaters. Draco faced down Neville's wand calmly and knew he could not let him take him, his father would die if he were capture he was sure of it.

"Let me go." Draco said, "I know you want to help me but you can't."

"You will be protected." Neville said, "stop playing the hero."

"I'm not, my father, if you only knew what the dark lord has done, will do to him if I do not return." Draco said. "Please."

"Fine, but you will have to fight your way free." Neville said, "I do have a few years payback to get on you for what you said about my parents."

"I was a prat, I am sorry, but yes, well thank you." Draco said taking his wand back, "see you around."

With that the boys started to duel and Neville proved he was a warrior as he battled Draco out of the manor and onto the lawn. The other death eaters were retreating and they watched this battle in awe, they were not to interfere, if Draco could take Neville down he was to do so on his own. Yet it appeared he would not be able to though he did draw the house elves off them so that they could retreat. Draco staggered back clearly wounded but he did not stop fighting even as he was driven back. Neville threw one final curse and Draco fell, Rabastan ran and grabbed his nephew and ordered the retreat, the dark lord was not going to be happy at all.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lucius came into the main hall of Riddle manor, Severus still holding onto him tightly as several death eaters staggered into the room at the same time. One was smaller than the others and though Severus knew this was Draco and that Neville had to make his attack realistic he had to have hurt him. Draco had given key information regarding Voldemort as he hated the vile _thing_ he had been forced to serve. He never really had wanted to serve and only did so to save his family. Still Neville would not spare Draco and it looked as if someone had got Bellatrix as she was bleeding badly and in fact was not moving at all.

"What happened?" Voldemort said walking up to the three death eaters still standing, "you were suppose to take him out, be done with it!"

"We tried master but the Longbottom brat dared send house elves after us!" Rabastan said, "if not for Draco none of us would have got out."

"Draco saved you? Ah it seems the son is better than the father." Voldemort said walking over to take the boy from Rabastan, "I will heal the child up."

"Severus come, bring Lucius!" Voldemort said.

Lucius followed Severus and Voldemort and he knew the dark lord was not being nice, no he was still punishing him. Now he was going to treat his son like a hero, tend to him and try to take his place as a father figure! Lucius swallowed down the bile in his throat and followed his master into a room he was very familiar with. Voldemort put the teen on the table and Lucius tried to go to his son but was shoved away by Voldemort who struck him across the face in anger.

"M-master, please he is my son!" Lucius begged.

"I will not harm him." Voldemort said, "you think I would harm a loyal follower such as Draco? You think I do not reward my loyal followers? You dark think for me?"

"N-no master, never!" Lucius said terror in his eyes.

"Such lies, I will deal with you later." Voldemort snarled binding Lucius's hands behind him and to the wall, "speak again and your punishment will be worse."

Voldemort walked over to Draco and removed his mask and hood, the teen looked up at him terror on his face. Voldemort tenderly ran a hand down his face, much as a father would do to calm his son and then with Severus's help removed the boy's clothing to his black silk boxers. There was a thin scar across his pale chest and several bloody gashes from curse wounds. Voldemort started to heal those up first letting Severus give him potions to heal him. Then he started on the broken bones and proved he was very skilled at healing. In fact he was a very powerful wizard and if he had chosen he could have done much good for the world.

Draco in the meantime had woke and was at first terrified to look up and see his master over him. He was shocked to see concern in his eyes and he dared not move as his robes were removed and he was left only in his boxers. When Voldemort started to tend to his wounds he looked over to see his own father bound in the corner and he quickly swallowed the anger he felt. Voldemort was healing him and treating him kindly not to reward him for what he had done to get the other death eaters back but to punish his father. Draco dared not speak or move as he was healed up and he took the potions Severus gave him.

"You were very brave Draco." Voldemort said kindly to the boy.

"I-I tried sir, but he was a coward in setting the elves on us sir." Draco said, "I would never do something that disgraceful."

"Your aunt, she was killed was she not?" Voldemort said.

"Yes master, we brought her back, could not let those foul creatures take her body." Draco replied, "she was good to me, she has trained me well master."

"Yes, she did as you have gained much from her tutelage, do not go back to the ways of your father." Voldemort said.

"No master, I will not."

"Good child, you are smarter than your father it seems." Voldemort said, "maybe I should take over that roll, I would be good you."

"I am not worthy of such honor master, you are already so good to me." Draco replied.

Draco knew the words hurt his father but he had to say them, the dark lord had to trust him for Potter to carry out his plans. He dared not even think while Voldemort tended to him healing his wounds while Severus made him drink healing potions. Finally Voldemort was finished with Draco and allowed Severus to wrap up the boy and take him to a room to rest. He was done with Draco but not his father, no he was going to have to punish him yet again.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lucius had watched as his son was tended to and he had heard the words his own son said. His life was over, he had nothing, not even his own son. He was alone now and he wished only for death. He did not react when he was finally unbound and Voldemort had to slap him to get him to respond to him. Dully Lucius did as he was told once more stripping bare and lying on the table. He lay on his back and did his best not to shiver as Voldemort walked around him. Yet what did it matter? His son was loyal fully to Voldemort and even was to be honored by the creature before him.

"No Lucius, on your stomach." Voldemort said and as soon as Lucius had done so his hands and feet were chained so he could not escape, "what should we do with you?"

"K-kill me master, D-Draco is far better than I am." Lucius said a tear trickling down his face, he could not help it, not anymore and what did it matter anyway?

"No I don't want you dead yet, you still have your uses." Voldemort said taking a strap off the wall and letting Lucius see it, "but I will have to punish you."

"M-master please." Lucius said tears falling from his face, all pride before Voldemort had been stripped away leaving him exposed not only in body but emotion as well. "Please not that, I will do better, be better please!"

"No you deserve this." Voldemort said striking his backside with the strap. "Don't you?"

"Y-yes master." Lucius said humiliated even before the first hit.

Voldemort was a sadistic man, he enjoyed torturing Lucius and his only regret was not doing this years ago. It gave him a rush to humiliate and demean this proud pureblood, breaking him to the point that he got him to sob and beg just like a child. Oh yes he owned Lucius and he could get him to do anything he wanted and what he wanted to was to break him fully. He beat Lucius until Lucius was lying still and whimpering and still he continued on until his arm tired. He wondered if Draco would be ready soon to help show his father the errors of his ways, he had shown such promise with the raid, even though he had not killed Neville he had fought until he could fight no more.

"You are nothing to me but a nuisance Lucius," Voldemort hissed by his ear, "but I will correct that. You will become exactly what I want you to be."

"Yes master." Lucius said dully.

"Good, get up now." Voldemort said as soon as he hand unbound him from the table and Lucius did as he was told, not even reacting when his hands were tied behind him. "You will keep me company, I have missed you."

"W-what of Severus?" Lucius asked.

"He can do without you for the time being, I am sure he has tired of you." Voldemort said dragging Lucius into his private study. "Sit, by the desk, do not speak unless I allow you to."

Lucius sat carefully refusing to make a sound as it hurt to sit. He curled up the best he could and leaned against the desk, Voldemort took a seat at his desk and ignored the once proud pureblood wizard. It was not as if Lucius would ever dare go against him again, he was his fully and he could do whatever he wanted to him and he had. He had broke the will of one of the most powerful heads of family the Wizarding world had and it gave him a rush of power to know he could reduce a man to what he had Lucius.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Meanwhile Draco when to sleep knowing the world was one step closer to be rid of the dark lord and his loyal followers. He fell asleep with the knowledge they all just had to hold out a little bit longer before the final battle and the end of Voldemort. He hated Voldemort and as he slept he wept into his pillow thinking his own father was going to hate him for what he had said. He loved his father and seeing him in pain as he had hurt him to the cor. He swore to make it up to him if he survived this war and he vowed he would see Voldemort dead.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_I know, long time for a review I know, I had to bring Draco in as Voldemort just will not stop tormenting Lucius anyway he can. He is one sick bastard that really needs to be taken out. _


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Battle

Chapter Nine: The Final Battle

Lucius woke quickly as being kicked in sore ribs tended to get his attention rather quickly. Voldemort was in a mood, he had already beaten Severus due to a failed break-in of Gringotts by Harry (there was no break-in the goblins were more than happy to help when they found out just what one of the treasures in their vaults held and set a trap). It was two days later and Voldemort had massed an army, he still believed Hogwarts was his and he believed he had a following of willing Slytherins at the school. Lucius knew better but was able to keep his tongue and keep those thoughts from Voldemort. He may not be a powerful wizard but he was stronger in the mind arts than his master was.

"Get up Lucius, I have a war to win." Voldemort said dragging Lucius to his feet looking over his shivering naked death eater, "you will join me, this should be an honor for you."

"Yes master, I do not deserve such an honor." Lucius said.

"No but I am feeling generous, get dressed." Voldemort said.

Lucius did, finding his black death eater battle robes with his clothing he dressed in the hated robes and followed his master out. He dared not ask for a wand, he knew he would not get one and would be tortured badly for asking for one. He was led out and taken by side-along Apparation to the outskirts of Hogsmeade, here he was taken to the Shrieking shack and locked in while Voldemort went to battle. It was dark here and Lucius curled up glad he was dressed even if it was in death eater garb. He heard sounds of fighting and wondered who was winning, he could see flashes of light every now and again and he huddled in the bare room he was in praying Voldemort was defeated. He must have dozed off as a swift kick got him to wake up and kneel by the evil dark lord. He saw Severus enter the room and knee before Voldemort.

"You called me master?" Severus asked.

"I did, I was wondering why the elder wand is not working for me and I am sorry for what I must do." Voldemort said, "my Shadow you must understand for me to succeed you must die, you hold the power of the elder wand as you killed Dumbledore."

"Master, I never handled it." Severus said trying not to show fear.

"I am sorry, but you must die." Voldemort said.

Lucius watched in horror as Voldemort set Nagini on Severus, he cried out in anguish as Nagini bit Severus, not enough to tear out his throat but enough to inject venom and cause him to start to bleed out. Voldemort drug him out, aiming a boil causing hex at his back and having Nagini follow him back to the gates of the school. He was about to magnify his voice when Harry did that very thing his voice carrying over the battlefield. Lucius was not caring much about anything, he could only mourn his friend and hatred unlike any he had ever felt before welled up in him.

"Voldemort you want to kill me then you will come to the great hall in an hour." Harry said, "no tricks, just you and me in a duel." Harry said.

"I will see you dead boy!" Voldmort snarled, "come and surrender to me and I let your friends live!"

"No, you come fight me or are you a coward?" Harry said.

With a hiss and roar of rage Voldemort stormed past the gates and up to the school. His death eaters, what remained of them followed and entered the school and started to attack the students here. Bellatrix was in fine form, she stormed past goblins and house elves (who were really good fighters it turned out) and into the great hall. She saw her sisters, fair haired Narcissa clad in battle robes of black and chestnut haired Andromeda clad in battle robes of green and silver. Both turned on Bellatrix at the same time as she was aiming a curse at Ginny Weasley. They never got the chance to take out their sister as Molly Weasley turned on the foul creature and soon had cut her down dead.

It was then that both remaining Black sisters stood back to back and began to reign death and pain down on the death eaters around them proving very quickly why Black witches were so feared and why so many had married into so many old families. Lucius saw his chance to get a wand and he grabbed Bellatrix's, he encored the pain in his back from the bursting boils and turned to help cut down still loyal death eaters, he was going to make sure none remained alive after this. He came face to face with Scabior who snarled at him and began to duel him.

"Traitor, you dare fight against the dark lord?" Scabior said.

"He killed Severus!" Lucius said.

"He probably deserved it…"

Lucius cut him down and started in on the other followers, he found himself fighting alongside Arthur Weasley and found quickly a good fighting partner. The battle went on and though those fighting for freedom and good did fall far more of those fighting for Voldemort fell never to rise again. No-one was going for mercy here, it was kill or be killed and soon the dead littered the floor. Lucius found himself facing Voldemort who was not happy with him but he refused to back down and tried to fight Voldemort himself. He was cut down with a Crucio curse and his screams of pain could be heard over the sounds of battle.

"That is enough Tom." Harry said walking up through the battle, "no more hiding behind your followers, we end this now, wizard to wizard."

"Come to die?" Voldemort said.

"Not today, but you will." Harry said holding up what remained of Nagini, "Neville is keeping the head, his right as eh did kill her."

"You cannot kill me, I will come back."

"Nope, the goblins were really helpful and you will not come back, they have lots of ways to find and make sure of that." Harry said and for once there was fear in the dark lord's eyes. "They are really good guys, once you get to know them."

"You cannot match me in power Harry Potter!" Voldemort said.

"I know, I know I cannot which is why this will have to do." Harry said taking out a side arm so fast and shooting that the dark lord could not block the bullet that slammed into his chest. "Go to hell."

Voldemort looked down at the spreading stain of red coming out of his chest and he ran a hand over it and looked at the blood on his hand. He looked at Harry in shock and tried to cast a spell but ended up on his knees on the ground. He reached for Harry but Harry stepped back and the dark lord collapsed to the floor. Harry killed him over and saw he was indeed dead. He turned to the freedom fighters and then to the remaining death eaters, no mercy was to be given, and he hated what had to be done, but there was no other way, they had fought against the queen and crown and as such they were all marked for death and they knew it.

"Kill them all." Harry said trying hard not to show the anguish he felt at this command. "Do so quickly please, you stay here Malfoy."

"But I am a death eater, I should die." Lucius said standing tall even though he was in great pain, "you should kill me, I deserve it."

"Not after today, you are no death eater, nor a traitor." Harry said, "you and your family proved you are not."

" I swear loyalty to you." Lucius said kneeling before him.

"Get up, don't you dare, don't you dare kneel before me!" Harry said.

Lucius did get up and despite his own pain (which he full well knew he deserved) he helped move the dead to the anti-chamber off to the side of the great hall and helped with the wounded as best he could. He was not aware madam Pomfrey was over him watching the bruised and battered man working until he stood up and saw her looking at him with concern. It was then the death of Severus struck him and he turned and ran from the castle, down the walk and burst into the shrieking shack. He walked up to Severus and saw the man's eyes were open and he was breathing, watching him with a vial at his side and his neck clumsily bandaged.

"You are not dead!" Lucius said, "oh God I thought, I thought he had killed you!"

"Is he dead?" Severus asked forcing himself up to his feet, "I passed out here, anti-venom working though."

"Yes, that evil bastard is dead." Lucius replied helping his friend up.

He helped him out of the shack and back up to the school letting Severus lean on him heavily as they walked. They got to the front doors of the school and walked into the entry hall where Severus passed out. He never hit the floor as several students surged forward and took him and carried him up to the hospital wing. Lucius followed and was determined to stay by his friend. One of the healers took one look at him and ordered him to a bed where the painful boils were found along with other curses, broken bones and the like were found. He did not fight as potions were poured down his throat and he was healed up. Before he passed out and fell asleep Narcissa curled up by him and he fell asleep snuggled by his wife finally free and safe with the death of one very evil dark lord.


End file.
